テンプレート:Icon
| wpno = Locked waypoint (map icon).png link=Waypoint | wpcon = Contested waypoint (map icon).png link=Waypoint | jump | jp | jumping puzzle = Puzzle tango 20.png link=Jumping puzzle | ag | asura gate = Asura gate (map icon).png link=Asura gate | pwp | personal waypoint = Personal waypoint blue (map icon).png link=Waypoint#Personal Waypoint | ps | story | personal story = Storyline (interface).png link=Personal story | replay | living world replay = Living World (replay).png link=Living World | lm | landmark = Personal waypoint (map icon).png link=Landmark | activity = Activity (map icon).png link=Activity | belcher's bluff = Belcher's Bluff (map icon).png link=Belcher's Bluff | sailor | ship = Ship (map icon).png link=Sailor | exp | explorer | explorer achievement= Map icon.png link=Explorer | zone | explorable zone | city = Zone icon.png link=Explorable zone | area = Zone icon.png link=Area | mf | forge | mystic forge = Mystic Forge.png link=Mystic Forge | outpostno = Outpost locked.png link=Outpost | outpost = Outpost.png link=Outpost | outpost active = Outpost active.png link=Outpost | outpost attacked = Outpost attacked.png link=Outpost | gift | gift exchange | peppermint | wintersday = Event_Wintersday.png link=Wintersday | kite basket = Zephyr Sanctum Kite Basket.png link=Zephyr Sanctum Kite Basket | pumpkin = Event pumpkin (map icon).png link=Halloween | dragon bash = Dragon Bash.png link=Dragon Bash | dragon effigy = Dragon Effigy icon.png link=Dragon Effigy | candy wrapper = Shiny Foil Candy Wrapper (map icon).png | special event | special = Special event (map icon).png link=Special event | living story | ls = Living Story (map icon).png link=Living World | living story scout | ls scout = Living Story Scout.png link=Living World | living story waypoint | ls waypoint | ls wp = Living Story waypoint.png link=Living World | living story collector | ls collector = Living Story Collector.png link=Living World | ls ship | living story ship = Ship (Living Story).png link=Living World | insect = Ambrite Fossilized Insect vendor.png | crest = Bandit Crest vendor (map icon).png | pvp blue base | pvp bb = Blue Base.png | pvp red base | pvp rb = Red Base.png | pvp blue trebuchet | pvp blue treb | pvp bt = Blue Trebuchet.png | pvp red trebuchet | pvp red treb | pvp rt = Red Trebuchet.png | pvp clocktower = Clocktower.png | pvp mansion = Mansion.png | pvp windmill = Windmill.png | pvp keep = Keep.png | pvp henge = Henge.png | pvp mine = Mine (map icon).png | pvp chieftain utahein = Chieftain Utahein.png | pvp svanir = Svanir (map icon).png | pvp guild lord | pvp gl = Guild Lord.png | pvp quarry = Quarry.png | pvp graveyard = Graveyard.png | pvp waterfall = Waterfall.png | pvp beach = Beach.png | pvp dock = Dock.png | pvp ruins = Ruins.png | pvp altar = Altar.png | pvp gate = Gate.png | pvp temple = Temple.png | pvp meditation of ferocity | pvp ferocity = Meditation of Ferocity.png | pvp meditation of stillness | pvp stillness = Meditation of Stillness.png | pvp meditation of tranquility | pvp tranquility = Meditation of Tranquility.png | pvp bear = Bear (map icon).png | pvp raven = Raven (map icon).png | pvp wolf = Wolf (map icon).png | pvp altar of ascension | pvp altar of asc | pvp aoa = Altar of Ascension.png | pvp orb of ascension | pvp orb of asc | pvp orb = Orb of Ascension.png | pvp point a = Point A.png | pvp point b = Point B.png | pvp point c = Point C.png | pvp browser = PvP Browser (map icon).png link=PvP Browser | pvp tm | pvp tournament master = Tournament Master (map icon).png link=Tournament Master | pvp instructor = PvP Instructor (map icon).png link=PvP Instructor | reward track | pvp reward track = PvP Reward Track.png link=PvP Reward Track | reward track2 | pvp reward track2 = PvP Reward Track (currently active).png link=PvP Reward Track | pvp locker = Map Guild Bank Icon.png | boss = Event boss (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | boss2 = Event boss 2 (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | cog = Event cog (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | collect = Event collect (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | fist = Event fist (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | flag = Event flag (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | flag green = Event flag green.png link=Dynamic event | flag red = Event flag red.png link=Dynamic event | success = Talk more option tango.png|link=Dynamic event | failure = Talk more option tango red.png|link=Dynamic event | shield = Event shield (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | star = Event star (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | swords = Event swords (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | swords2 = Event swords 2 (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | wrench = Event wrench (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | invasion = Invasion (map icon).png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | invasion boss | red boss = Red Boss.png link=Dynamic event | red boss2 = Red Boss2.png link=Dynamic event | red shield = Red Shield.png link=Dynamic event | aetherblades = Aetherblades (map icon).png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | molten alliance = Molten alliance (map icon).png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | blue boss3 = Blue Boss3.png link=Dynamic event | green boss3 = Green Boss3.png link=Dynamic event | red boss3 = Red Boss3.png link=Dynamic event | scarlet white boss = Prime Hologram.png link=Dynamic event | prime hologram = Prime Hologram.png link=Prime Hologram | dynamic hologram = Dynamic Hologram.png link=Dynamic Hologram | synergetic hologram = Synergetic Hologram.png link=Synergetic Hologram | static hologram = Static Hologram.png link=Static Hologram | ultraviolet hologram = Ultraviolet Hologram.png link=Ultraviolet Hologram | commander | blue commander = Commander icon blue.png link=Commander | red commander = Commander icon red.png link=Commander | yellow commander = Commander icon yellow.png link=Commander | purple commander = Commander icon purple.png link=Commander | squad attack | squad attack order = Squad Attack Order.png link=Commander | squad defend | squad defend order = Squad Defend Order.png link=Commander | squad rally | squad rally order = Squad Rally Order.png link=Commander | skill = Skill point.png link=Skill challenge | tower = Event_Tower.png link=World_versus_World | keep = Event_Keep.png link=World_versus_World | camp | supply camp = Event_Camp.png link=World_versus_World | sentry = Event_Sentry.png link=World_versus_World | sentry = Event_Sentry.png link=World_versus_World | poleaxes = Event_poleaxes.png link=World_versus_World | caravan = Event_Caravan.png link=World_versus_World | wvw tutorial = WvW tutorial.png link=WvW tutorial | bauer's estate = Bauer's Estate.png link=World versus World | orchard overlook = Orchard Overlook.png link=World versus World | battle's hollow = Battle's Hollow.png link=World versus World | carver's ascent = Carver's Ascent.png link=World versus World | temple of lost prayers = Temple of Lost Prayers.png link=World versus World | edge keep = Edge fort.png link=Edge of the Mists | edge tower = Edge tower.png link=Edge of the Mists | edge generator = Edge generator.png link=Supply Generator | airport = Airport.png link=Airport | edge altar = Edge Altar.png link=Altar | bell tower = Bell Tower.png link=Bell Tower | edge forge = Forge.png link=Forge | observatory = Observatory.png link=Observatory | shrine = Shrine.png link=Shrine | statuary = Statuary.png link=Statuary | workshop = Workshop.png link=Workshop | wurm tunnel = Wurm Tunnel.png link=Wurm Tunnel | bounty = Guild Bounty (map icon).png link=Guild Bounty | rush = Guild Rush (map icon).png link=Guild Rush | challenge = Guild Challenge (map icon).png link=Guild Challenge | wood = Wood resource (map icon).png | mine = Mine resource (map icon).png | plant = Plant resource (map icon).png | return | back =Talk_back_option_tango.png | choice = Talk_quest_choice_tango.png | combat = Talk_combat_option_tango.png | end option | end = Talk end option tango.png | sell = Talk_Merchant.png link=Merchant | karma = Karma.png link=Karma merchant | give = Talk give option tango.png | quest = Talk_quest_option_tango.png | talk more | more = Talk_more_option_tango.png | charm | charisma = Personality - charisma.png link=Personality Charisma | ferocity = Personality - ferocity.png link=Personality Ferocity | dignity = Personality - dignity.png link=Personality Dignity | ready = Talk ready option.png | yes = Tick_green.png | no = Cross_white.png | ls talk = Talk_ls_option_tango.png | recap | ls recap | living story recap = Living Story Recap.png link=Living Story | asura = Asura tango icon 20px.png link=Asura | charr = Charr tango icon 20px.png link=Charr | human = Human tango icon 20px.png link=Human | norn = Norn tango icon 20px.png link=Norn | sylvari = Sylvari tango icon 20px.png link=Sylvari | elementalist | ele | e = Elementalist tango icon 20px.png link=Elementalist | engineer | engi | en = Engineer tango icon 20px.png link=Engineer | guardian | guard | g = Guardian tango icon 20px.png link=Guardian | mesmer | mes | m = Mesmer tango icon 20px.png link=Mesmer | necromancer | necro | n = Necromancer tango icon 20px.png link=Necromancer | ranger | r = Ranger tango icon 20px.png link=Ranger | thief | t = Thief tango icon 20px.png link=Thief | warrior | warr | war | w = Warrior tango icon 20px.png link=Warrior | order of whispers | order | oow = Order of Whispers (order icon).png 20x20px link=Order of Whispers | durmand priory | priory | dp = Durmand Priory (order icon).png 20x20px link=Durmand Priory | the vigil | vigil | v = Vigil (order icon).png 20x20px link=Vigil | crafting = Crafting icon.png 20x20px link=Crafting | armorsmith = Armorsmith (map icon).png link=Armorsmith | artificer = Artificer (map icon).png link=Artificer | chef = Chef (map icon).png link=Chef | huntsman = Huntsman (map icon).png link=Huntsman | jeweler = Jeweler (map icon).png link=Jeweler | leatherworker = Leatherworker (map icon).png link=Leatherworker | tailor = Tailor (map icon).png link=Tailor | weaponsmith = Weaponsmith (map icon).png link=Weaponsmith | elementalist trainer= Elementalist trainer (map icon).png link=Elementalist | engineer trainer = Engineer trainer (map icon).png link=Engineer | guardian trainer = Guardian trainer (map icon).png link=Guardian | mesmer trainer = Mesmer trainer (map icon).png link=Mesmer | necromancer trainer = Necromancer trainer (map icon).png link=Necromancer | ranger trainer = Ranger trainer (map icon).png link=Ranger | thief trainer = Thief trainer (map icon).png link=Thief | warrior trainer = Warrior trainer (map icon).png link=Warrior | commander trainer= Map Commander Trainer (map icon).png link=Commander trainer | retrainer = Retrainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | armor vendor = Map Armorsmith Icon.png link=Armorsmith (vendor) | bank = Map Bank (map icon).png link=Bank | guild bank = Map Guild Bank (map icon).png link=Guild Banker | guild registrar = Map Guild Registrar (map icon).png link=Guild Registrar | guild promoter = Map Guild vendor.png link=Guild Promoter | guild armorer = Map Guild vendor.png link=Guild Armorer | guild weaponsmith = Map Guild vendor.png link=Guild Weaponsmith | cultural weaponsmith = Map Weaponsmith Icon.png link=Cultural weaponsmith | cultural armorsmith = Map Cultural_armorsmith.png link=Cultural armorsmith | dungeon merchant = Dungeon Merchant (map icon).png link=Dungeon Merchant | glory vendor = Map Glory.png link=Glory Vendor | guild commendation | guild commendation trader = Guild Commendation Trainer (map icon).png link=Guild Commendation Trader | heartkarma | heart vendor = Renown heart NPC (map icon).png link=Renown heart NPC | karma merchant = Karma merchant (map icon).png link=Karma merchant | karma armorsmith = Map Armorsmith Icon.png link=Karma armorsmith | karma weaponsmith = Map Weaponsmith Icon.png link=Karma weaponsmith | laurel = Laurel (map icon).png link=Laurel_merchant | merchant = Merchant (map icon).png link=Merchant | repairs = Map Repairs (map icon).png link=Repairs | siege master = Map Siege merchant.png link=Siege Master | speed boon | speed boons = Map Speed Boon.png link=Speed boons | trading post = Map Trading Post (map icon).png link=Trading Post | weapon vendor = Map Weaponsmith Icon.png link=Weaponsmith (vendor) | collection = Black Lion Collections.png link=Collections | mf attendant | forge attendant | mystic forge attendant = Mystic Forge.png link=Mystic Forge Attendant | loot bag | loot sack = Loot Sack.png link=Container | options = Options Menu Bar icon.png link=Options | contacts | lfg = Contacts Menu Bar icon.png link=Contacts and LFG panel | hero = Hero panel Menu Bar icon.png link=Hero panel | inventory = Inventory Menu Bar icon.png link=Inventory | mail = Mail Menu Bar icon.png link=Mail | black lion trading company | bltc | gem store = Black Lion Menu Bar icon.png link=Black Lion Trading Company | guild = Guild panel Menu Bar icon.png link=Guild | wvw = WvW Menu Bar icon.png link=World versus World | pvp | spvp = PvP Menu Bar icon.png link=Structured PvP | #default = Skill.png }}| }]] Description Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Required. The name of the dialogue icon to be shown. ; size : Optional. Changes the size of the icon, default is 20px. Possible values PvE / Standard PvE / Heart of Thorns Graphical user interface Commander World versus World Edge of the Mists Annual Events Living World Guild missions Gathering Heart of the Mist PvP Events Dialogue Crafter Trainer Vendor Item See also * * * * * * * Icon